A Typical Sonadow Story
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: A sonadow story filled with excitment, violence, fluffy stuff and chocolate. SonicXShadow, yaoi.


(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, they belong to Sega. This is NOT meant to offend any fans!)

It a beautiful day on Mobious and Sonic was out on his daily run. He loved to run, as you can tell. He would use this time to clear his thoughts. 'I'm in love with Shadow, and I'm sure of it' he thought wagging his tail happily. 'But I'm too scared to tell him'

Suddenly, Shadow appeared in front if him. "Hello Sonic" he said as he crossed his arms emoly. 'OH MY GOSH HE DIDN'T CALL ME FAKER!' Thought Sonic exitedly as his trail wagged. "Shadow I'm deeply in love I've with you even though we are rivals"

Shadow smirked evily and pinned Sonic to the ground. He hesitated to speak as his muzzle turned pinkish. "I feel the same way, Sonic" he admitted. Then they both kissed very passionately, even though it was the first time either of them had kissed someone, or the first time they found another male attractive. They broke the kiss and panted for a while. " Let's go make love my sweet blue lover" whispered Shadow. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck. " Yes! Yes, Shadow! Let's have hot steamy sex that will make yaoi fans nosebleed!"

Shadow carried Sonic bridal style and skated back to his apartment. They didn't care the fact that people were starting and the fact that they might hate them. Sonic snuggled into Shadow's chest fur and began to cry...of happiness. They got to Shadow's house (or apartment, nobody really cares) and had buttsex that made the readers nosebleed and give the writer lots and lots of reviews about the lemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Sonic and Shadow walked down the street holding hands and giggling out of character...ly because the author wanted them to. Suddenly, Amy came running and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, cutting him from his oxygen supply. "SONIKKU!" she yelled as she squeezed him some more. " Can't...breath..." Said Sonic as his face turned red and his eyes began to pop out of his face. "Let go of my boyfriend, you pink demon!" growled Shadow. He grabbed Amy by her hair and threw her against a trash can. " He's mine!" Yelled Shadow. "Sonikku? You're gay? How could you do this to me?!" Screamed Amy desperately end began crying hysterically. " I'm really sorry, Amy...I just like Shadow more even though he tried to kill me multiple times and you have always been nicer to me than he ever has" said Sonic.

Amy began to laugh maniacly and took out her hammer. "Oh Sonikku you... you have such a dark sense of humor"

"N-no, Amy...you don't under-"

"Now c'mon Sonikku" she said puling his arm, "Let's go home so you can eat out my cuchi"

"Amy I'm gay! Stop assuming were dating our that were gonna do it! Stop being such an obsessed fangirl! I don't like you!" Sonic yelled in anger with his have as red as Knuckles' face would look if he had smeared ketchup all over his face. "But...but Sonikku-"

"BUT NOTHING AMY! I've taken this for way too long! Even though it's not in my nature to yell at an innocent creature...and further more..."

Meanwhile, Shadow had teleported home and gotten a chair and some popcorn and was sitting there watching the argument. Or 'was standing there speechless, not knowing what to do' as some authors might put it.

"Well if I can't have you, nobody can!" said Amy Rose beginning to cry. She growled and took out her piko piko hammer. Then Amy struck Sonic with all her might with her piko piko hammer. "No one, and I mean no one, touches my Sonikku" growled Shadow.

He dug through his quills until he found what he was looking for. He took out his gun and pointed it at Amy. "See you in hell, bitch"

Then a gunshot was heard, followed by Eggman's fart. -XXXXXXXXXXXX-

About a week later (I'm lying, its actually the very next day) Sonic waited at the altar for Shadow.

He wore a white suit with a red tie, while Tails (who was next to him) wore a black suit with a black tie. Tails was Sonic's best man...boy...fox?

Anyway, Vector, Vanilla, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Mina, Marine, Cosmo, Cream, Sonia, Espio, Charmy, Big, 123 Omega, and Manic were there as well. A green light flashed right next to Sonic before Shadow appeared.

"Good, you're both here" said the priest, who ironically was in a homosexual wedding. The priest spoke, and spoke and spoke tediously for an hour until he said " Shadow Geörg The Hedgehog, do you accept Sonic as your husband?"

Shadow hesitated and wiped the sweat off his forhead. "I-I do"

"And you Ogjivile Maurice Hedgehog, do you accept Shadow as your husband?"

" Yes!"

"You may now kiss the bride...h-husband!...um...you know what I mean" said the priest.

Shadow carried Sonic bridal style and teleported them to his guide were they had hot and steamy hedgehog buttsex which made the readers nosebleed all over their screens.

THREE MONTHS LATER OMG!

Sonic grew a weird lump on his tummy after having sex with Shadow. So instead of going to a licensed doctor, they went to Tails for help."He's pregnant" stated Tails. " Oh my gosh Shadowkun! Were having a baby!" squeaked Sonic as he began to cry.

The baby was born some time later and everyone lived happily ever after.

And no one ever questioned how the heck did Sonic have birth if he was a male or Amy's disappearance.

Please review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions?


End file.
